Lord Alexander Chenington
Lord Alexander Chenington (March 2) (also known as the "Build God", or as the Greeks call it "Hepatitis") is one the Lord of Build in the Reign of A.S.S. He and his partner Mistress Sannasaurus oversee the Ultimate Meme Team under Lord ShoSho. He is the first son of Lord Robert the Gurch and Sally When. He is also the first Prophet of Sundogism de la Naboob. Yung Marx is his proud and loyal servant will slay the capitalist pigs! YOU HAVE NOTHING TO LOOSE BUT YOUR CHAINS! Birth and Early Life Lord Alexander was the first child of Sally When and Lord Robert the Gurch. He was born to the two in Brooklyn, New York. As a child he became friends with RockmanRay. The two were separated until they met again years later when Chenington joined the Ultimate Meme Team. Reign of A.S.S. The Reign of A.S.S. was a triumvirate of the three leaders, Lord ShoSho, Mistress Sannasaurus and Lord Alexander. He was the God of the Forge in the Reign of A.S.S. and sought to lead the three lesser build gods to glory. They included the minor god Newton's Successor, the Lesser Build God and the God of Technology. Family He is the brother of the goddess Athena, the son of Lord Robert the Gurch and Sally When and the uncle of her Mistress Sannasaurus. Religion In the year 2015 Naboob spoke through Lord Alexander making him the first Prophet. Since then Chenington has loyally served Naboob and spread his teachings to the Ultimate Meme Team and the world. He plans to host a forced religious conversion on the entire Ultimate Meme Team in late 2015. Military Record In his military history Chenington has fought alongside his father, Lord Robert the Gurch, Lord ShoSho, Mistress Sannasaurus, and Hiro Fang. Chenington and Hiro Fang led the team to victory in the Battle of the Condom Launched Flying Dildo during the First Ridgewood War. During this time there was a terrible accident. During the Battle of the Condom Launched Flying Dildo, Lord Alexander Chenington and Hiro Fang crashed into the mountains during flight. The Dildo flew off at rapid speeds and climbed too quickly. Losing stability it spiraled into the mountains and shattered. The explosion looked like a shower or balsa wood pieced. How lovely. The remains of the plane were buried in Fort Greene Park a day later... In recognition of his achivement and hit display of his shitty piloting skill he was awarded an Air Force Cross medal. Also during the war Lord Alexander fought alongside his father against the pesky insect-men. They fought long and hard never studying these insects and were able to survive the massive attack of disgusting, slimy, horny insects. However, their efforts were never recognized by the Ultimate Meme Team. :c Chenington, along with A-Rab Money, also won the Battle of Lets Try Not to Break the Egg on the Car during the Second Ridgewood War. He was awarded the distinguishing Legion of Merit medal for his victory at the Second Ridgewood War. However, due to an unfortunate event by some guy compromised his plane the night before. Having to rebuild it in just a few hours was difficult. During the Battle of the Malaysian Airplane Simulator the wind took control and crash landed Lord Alexander's airplane. He lost horribly. He also got wrecked in the butt in the Battle of Mission Possible. The improperly build Mission Possible did not function properly and he and Lord ShoSho were hung with shame. Advancing to Syracuse, he led the team to victory in the Battles of the MVP Dildo Cannon and Malaysian Airplane Simulator during the Syracuse Campaign with Lord ShoSho and Mistress Sannasaurus. Awarded to him were the Distinguished Flying Cross and Defense Superior Service Medal in recognition of his achievements during the Syracuse Campaign. During the Battle of Mission Possible, Lord Alexander and Lord ShoSho suffered severe injuries. The two tried to fight back as the enemies swarmed them. But they damned contraption would just not work. Cries. They placed 45th place. How nice. Being the first of many Battles Chenington fought during the Syracuse Campaign it severely affected his performance for the rest of the war. During the Battle of Lets Try Not to Break the Egg on the Car his nervousness caused him to mess up. Also the weight holding contraption of his machine broke during battle. Sadly this tier two'ed him and his fellow warrior, Hiro Fang, costing them a victory. :c Again teaming up with Lord ShoSho, Lord Alexander fought in the Battle by the Bridge. His poorly built bridge was unable to support his and Lord ShoSho's weight as they attempted to cross the fissure. The two fell into oblivion, never to be seen again. They were found two days later. Special Talents Lord Alexander is gifted in instrumental ways. He is the master of instruments and is able to play many including the instruments regarding striking eighty eight ivory keys and instruments where it requires you to blow ;). (e.g. trombones, black recorders and of course, dicks) His mastery and technical skills in these fields are far superior to all the other peasants in the world. Famous Quotes "Swiggity Swag not your dad..." - Lord Alexander to the everyone 2013